Ninja Fates
by Eternal Wanderer
Summary: Urd, Belldandy, and Skuld as hidden leaf ninja.
1. Introduction and The Test

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Ah! My Goddess. This is a free fan work done only for the amusement of the author and any who read it.

Chapter 1: Introduction and The Test

It was a frightening event for those who witnessed it. The nine-tailed demon fox Kyubi towered above the forest thrashing about in a rage flinging away the hapless ninja attempting to fight him. For miles around, his terrible aura filled everything living with a sense of dread.

There were things that no one on the mortal realm was able to see. Far above the fox demon three figures hung in the sky. All three were beautiful and exotic females and each had a different look and style than the other two. One had platinum blond hair and dressed in flashy clothing that was very revealing. One had light brown hair and was dressed in a beautiful and ornate dress in shades of blue that was far more modest. The last had raven black hair and was wearing an ornate outfit done in white and red. Together they began to chant and each in turn stretched their hands out and pointed at the rampaging demon below.

A great pillar of light came down from the three figures and engulfed the demon. When the light vanished the demon was gone. Far above in the sky the three figures seemed to break apart into motes of light.

Scene Change:

It was a peaceful day in the hidden leaf village. Many people went quietly about their business or chatted with friends and neighbors. Quiet until...

A figure raced through the streets her form seeming to blur so that only the fact that she had platinum blond hair could be seen.

"Come back here Urd!" Yelled a second figure, running at only a slightly slower speed after the first. This second figure's hair was black and she was noticeably shorter than the person she was chasing.

Not long after this yell was heard several explosions echoed throughout the village, followed by more yelling and some more explosions.

Soon several men went to chase after the figures yelling, cursing, and otherwise futilely trying to stop the chaos. When the 'event' passed by a certain ninja wearing a green vest who had his short black hair spiked back he only sighed.

Iruka wondered to himself how many times those two girls were going to make a mess of the entire village before they would finally stop fighting. Sighing mournfully he started jumping quickly in the opposite direction of the noise. He soon arrived at a small unassuming house that was perfectly kept and almost seemed to shine even on the outside.

"Morisato-san are you home?" Iruka said as he knocked on the door. Soon after he knocked, the door opened to reveal a girl with light brown hair. She was only came up to his chest being just barely a teenager. Her long hair was tied back with a blue ribbon, and she was wearing a dark blue ninja outfit that was only missing the facemask and hood.

"Good afternoon Iruka-sensei. What brings you here?"

"It's those sisters of yours. They are causing trouble in the village again."

"Oh my. Again?" Belldandy sighed wondering when her sisters would ever settle down.

"I'm afraid so." Iruka replied.

"I'll be out in just a minute to go get them." Belldandy said as she went back inside. She came out a bit later wearing her ninja weapons satchel.

"Shall we go then Iruka-sensei?" When he nodded they both dashed off.

Finding Belldandy's sisters was a remarkably easy task. All one had to do was follow the trail of damage and smoke until the yelling and other assorted racket could be heard clearly. It wasn't long before they arrived near the place where the chaos was currently located.

Doing a few quick jumps Belldandy got up to a high vantage point above the disaster. Pulling out two shuriken she took aim for a moment and then quickly threw them down below. After a few seconds the ruckus had become deathly quiet. A girl with platinum blond hair dressed in a small tight black vest and shorts stood very still with one of Belldandy's weapons embedded in the wall of the shop less than an inch from her head. She was obviously a bit older and more developed than Belldandy. Nearby another girl stood still for much the same reason. She had black hair and was wearing a grey ninja outfit with what looked like a grey lab coat over it. She was a bit shorter and obviously younger than Belldandy.

"Stop this foolishness at once and come home." Belldandy said as she jumped down.

"Sister what if you had missed?" Said the black haired girl as she stared at the weapon stuck next to her head.

"Don't be silly Skuld. You know I don't miss."

"This was getting boring anyway." The older girl said as she started to walk off.

"Come on Skuld I have dinner waiting at home." Belldandy said as she took the younger girl's hand and started to walk away.

"Ok but this was all Urd's fault."

"I heard that brat."

The two ninja that had been trying to stop the chaos for a full twenty minutes were left staring at the sisters as they walked off. Iruka just sighed and wondered why he was the only one smart enough to go get Belldandy when Urd and Skuld started making trouble.

Scene Change:

Iruka enjoyed teaching, he really did. But some students just made him want to bash his head against the wall. Urd had been in his class for almost three years already and she never failed to give him a headache. Not only did she never pay attention, but she also served as a distraction to many of the male members of the class. Belldandy was in the class this year too, and so was Skuld. Iruka thanked heaven that he didn't have just Urd and Skuld without Belldandy. Just the thought of such a disaster set his teeth on edge. All this was running through his mind as he made his way towards the ninja academy and more specifically his own classroom.

Iruka entered the room and took a quick mental roll call. Shino, Hinata, Kiba, Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, and finally Urd, Belldandy, and Skuld. Fortunately he had wisely put Belldandy directly in between Urd and Skuld. Any other arrangement would result in an argument and several explosions.

"Class today we will be having a test. There will be a written section of the test over the rules of being a ninja, and a practical exam on the Henshin no jutsu." Many groans accompanied this statement.

Iruka looked around the classroom during the written test noting that Urd was blowing kisses at other students... again, and Skuld seemed to be laughing to herself. Belldandy of course was quietly and serenely answering the test questions.

The test on Henshin no jutsu or the ninja transformation technique went well. In fact it went far too well. Even Urd who had always seemed to end up transformed into a fat or ugly version of himself had done the technique nearly flawlessly.

Taking a look at some of the test answers he couldn't help but groan when he saw Belldandy's test paper.

"Class is over. You can all go home." There was a cheer as most of the students quickly rushed out the door.

"Excuse me Belldandy-san" Iruka said. "I need to speak to you about your test for a minute."

"Of course Iruka-sensei."

"It's about your answer to this question."

13) Say that there are seven attackers and one hostage. Immediately, one of the attackers kills the hostage, which was your objective in your mission. What should you do in this situation?

I would use the Kawarimi (body-swap skill) to save the hostage and escape. (written in Belldandy's neat handwriting)

"We have been over this one before. Part of the question says it is already too late to save the hostage."

"But I would find a way to save them." Belldandy said while looking him right in the eye. Iruka found it difficult to speak for a moment, but finally got his voice back.

"The correct answer is that a ninja should return to base when their mission objective cannot be met."

"I'm sorry sensei, but I can't accept that question. I'll see you tomorrow." Belldandy said as she bowed and then walked away.

"She certainly is an innocent one isn't she." Said a voice from off to the side. Turning around Iruka was faced with his silver haired fellow teacher Mizuki.

"I can't help but worry about what will happen if she really is faced with such a difficult situation." Iruka said.

"You worry too much Iruka-san." Mizuki said as he went off down the hallway.

After he was out of sight the silver haired ninja laughed softly to himself. That naive girl could be my ticket to power.

Scene Change:

Iruka was confused. He had been out running some errands in the village and suddenly there were people running around all over seemingly in a panic.

"What is going on?" Iruka asked.

"Someone has taken the sacred sealing scroll from its hiding place."

"What! Who?"

"I don't know but we think they escaped into the forest that way." The ninja said while pointing.

Iruka suddenly had a bad feeling about this. Vanishing in a puff of smoke he quickly made his way over to the forest. When he stopped he could see the small pond that was Belldandy's favorite spot to sit in the woods. He had come out here to get her help in dealing with Urd and Skuld many times. In fact Iruka could hear Belldandy humming a tune to herself.

Turning to look in that direction he could see her sitting by the pond reading a scroll. Looking closer he noticed that she was reading... the sacred sealing scroll!

"Morisato-san what are you doing with that!" He said as he rushed over.

"Hello Iruka-sensei. I'm just reading about some new recipes. They are rather strange though." Belldandy said with a smile.

"Recipes? Who told you that scroll contained recipes?" Iruka asked now on the verge of panic.

"Mizuki-sensei told me I should cook using knowledge from this scroll. Is something wrong?" Belldandy said looking over at his dumbfounded expression.

It was at that moment that Mizuki himself stepped out from the trees. He was carrying a huge shuriken with four blades that were about two feet long each.

"I see that all the actors are here." The silver haired man said condescendingly.

". . ." Iruka was silently staring at his fellow teacher.

"Hello Mizuki-sensei. Why did you tell me this scroll contained recipes?" Belldandy asked in her normal cheerful tone.

"Because I knew that you would be stupid enough to actually take the scroll. Now I can be a hero when I return the scroll to the village." Mizuki said while smiling viciously.

"I won't let you!" Iruka suddenly yelled charging towards Mizuki with a Kunai (dagger like weapon) drawn. The sneering ninja sidestepped the attack and counter-attacked by swinging his huge skuriken at Iruka who blocked it with his weapon.

In a sudden feat of strength Mizuki pushed his opponent back and then threw his huge weapon straight at Belldandy. She stood still staring at the attack coming closer, still unable to believe a teacher capable of such a thing. Before the weapon could hit her it was knocked out of the air by Iruka, who flung his body in the way, getting a nasty cut on his back.

"Are you ok Morisato-san?" Iruka asked weakly from the ground.

"Iruka-sensei!" Belldandy yelled moving to sit by the injured teacher.

"Give me that scroll." Mizuki said as he stalked toward them.

"Why are you doing this?" Belldandy asked him with a tearful expression.

"I already told you. I will be a hero when I return it to the village. And I can also learn some of the powerful techniques first."

". . ." Belldandy stared down at Iruka for a second and then suddenly looked up at Mizuki with a stony expression.

"Morisato-san run. Run away from here!" Iruka yelled.

"No sensei I'm going to stop him." Belldandy said quietly.

"There is no way I'll lose to a brat like you!" Mizuki yelled as he charged forward.

"Kage Bushin no Jutsu" Belldandy cried out. Suddenly Mizuki was surrounded by over thirty Belldandys all looking at him with the same reproachful expression. With no warning they all jumped to attack at once and Mizuki's scream echoed throughout the forest.

Scene Change:

The next day a somewhat bandaged up Iruka arrived at his classroom.

"Good morning class." Iruka said when he entered. He noticed that Belldandy still looked a bit sullen. It was a subtle change since she tried to hide it, but he could tell. By the looks Urd and Skuld were throwing about they could too.

"Tomorrow will be the Final exam for all of you to become real ninja. The exam will be on the Bunshin no Jutsu." (Bushin no Jutsu is the technique to create illusionary clones of yourself.) At this statement a few in the class cheered.

"Today I want you all to prepare for this last test. You must do the technique flawlessly to pass. If you have any questions feel free to ask, but if not you can study on your own today." With that Iruka sat down heavily at his desk.

A few minutes later some of the students were practicing and some were chatting. Iruka looked up to see that Urd and Skuld were talking. Closing his eyes against the coming disaster he was surprised not to hear any yelling or explosions. Instead all he heard were some footsteps approaching his desk. Opening his eyes he saw Urd and Skuld standing nearby.

"Can I help you?" Iruka asked.

"We heard about what happened yesterday from Belldandy." Urd spoke up. There was an awkward silence for a moment.

"We just came to thank you for protecting our sister." Urd continued. Skuld nodded her agreement. Then both sisters walked back to their seats.

Iruka was stunned. That was the first time he had ever seen Urd and Skuld agree on anything.

Scene Change:

On the next day Iruka watched as each student came forward and created illusionary clones of themselves. Not a single student failed.

"All right class congratulations." Iruka proudly handed out the forehead protectors engraved with the symbol of the hidden leaf village. When he got to the three sisters he paused for a moment.

"You know I think I'll actually miss having you in my class."

"Thank you Iruka-sensei" Belldandy said while smiling.

"It has been fun handsome-sensei." Urd purred.

"Now we'll be real ninja!" Skuld exclaimed.

"heh. Well, you three be careful." Iruka warned.

"All of you come to this classroom tomorrow to start your orientation for being a ninja." Iruka instructed.

Scene Change:

Belldandy was standing in the kitchen with an intense look of concentration. Urd and Skuld looked in through the doorway with puzzled expressions.

"What do you think she's doing?" Skuld whispered.

"Who knows." Urd replied

"Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" Belldandy suddenly cried and then there were four Belldandys in the small kitchen each one moving about in a blur. Then just moments later three of them vanished and only the original Belldandy remained, standing before a perfectly prepared three course meal. In the background Urd and Skuld face-faulted.

"She used an extremely powerful ninja technique to cook?" Urd said incredulously.

Scene Change:

Iruka looked at the paper in his hands with an incredulous expression. On that paper were the team assignments for all the ninjas from the academy this year. He couldn't believe that those three were all on the same team. It was ridiculous! This was just begging for a disaster.

Moving with purpose Iruka made his way to the office of the Hokage.

"Hokage-sama. May I come in?" Iruka asked.

"Please do." Came the reply. Stepping inside Iruka moved to stand before the lord of the village.

"Hokage-sama I've come to talk about the team assignments for this years students. I can't believe you would put the Morisato sisters all on the same team. I'm afraid that they won't work well together and will be in danger." Iruka stated seriously.

"Iruka I understand how you feel, but the team assignments were not made lightly. Are you aware of how those three came to be living in this village?" Hokage asked while dramatically smoking his long pipe.

"Yes Hokage-sama. They appeared at the place where the nine-tailed fox was defeated. Each appearing two years after the other with Urd being found on the day the demon fell."

"This is not just a coincidence Iruka. Those three are fated to be together and the true disaster would be in separating them." Hokage said as he leaned over to look Iruka directly in the eyes.

"Hokage-sama what do you mean?" Iruka asked.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you more Iruka, and that is because I don't know. But regardless the team assignments will stay as they are." Hokage stated as he leaned heavily back in his chair.

"Yes Hokage-sama"

Scene Change:

"Belldandy come on or we're going to be late!" Skuld yelled as she stood just outside their small house.

"I'm coming." Came the reply from inside. Shortly after that Belldandy stepped outside to join her sister.

"Where is Urd?" Belldandy asked looking around.

"Aww who cares. Let's just go." Skuld said flippantly.

"I heard that brat." A voice said from right behind Skuld. Turning around quickly Skuld saw that Urd was standing there looking down at her.

"When did you?..."

"I've been here the whole time brat." Urd said while smirking.

"Shall we go?" Belldandy said with a smile. Skuld and Urd glared at each other for a moment but started walking without saying any further insults.

"What do you think the team assignments will be?" Urd turned to Belldandy and asked.

"Belldandy, Hinata-chan, and I will be on a team of course." Skuld piped up before Belldandy could answer.

"In your dreams brat." Urd retorted.

"The three of us will one team of course." Belldandy stated with a bright smile.

". . ." Urd and Skuld couldn't continue arguing in the face of Belldandy's charm.

They arrived at the classroom where the orientation would be taking place. Looking around they noticed that everyone else had already arrived.

"Hinata-chan!" Skuld yelled as she rushed over to a girl dressed in a tan sweatshirt that had pink eyes and short black hair.

"We've finally become real ninja isn't that great!" Skuld went on.

"Hey be quiet. What a nuisance." Said a boy wearing a strange mesh shirt and a tiny vest with his black hair tied back behind his head. Annoyance was written all over his face.

"I don't care what you think. Nyaa" Skuld said as she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Good morning Skuld-chan." Hinata said quietly.

Over in a different part of the room Urd and Belldandy sat down to wait. Urd looked around at all the boys in the room and sighed to herself. How boring, not a single interesting one.

"Good morning. It seems everyone is here so I'll begin shortly." Iruka said as he walked into the classroom.

"As some of you know you shall all be divided up into teams of three. The teams were chosen so that each team would be relatively equal." Iruka explained. Looking out at his former students he noticed that Belldandy's hand was raised.

"Yes Morisato-san."

"I just wanted to thank you for being such a wonderful teacher Iruka-sensei. I'm sure we will all miss being in your class." Belldandy said as she stood up and bowed before sitting back down. Everyone turned to look at her but no one said anything.

"Umm... thank you Morisato-san." Iruka said looking rather embarrassed.

"Now as I was saying, you will be divided up into teams of three which will each be lead by a jonin instructor. The members of the first team are Hyuga Hinata, Aburame Shino, and Inuzuka Kiba. The next team will be Morisato Urd, Morisato Belldandy, and Morisato Skuld. And the last team will be Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, and Akimichi Choji." Iruka announced.

"I just knew we were going to be a team. I could feel it." Belldandy said to her sisters. Urd and Skuld just turned and looked at her silently for a moment.

Scene Change:

"Where is our instructor? Everyone else is gone!" Urd yelled.

"Hee Hee." Skuld giggled from over by the door where she had set up some sort of small metal device just above the door on the inside of the room.

"What are you doing Skuld?" Urd asked.

"Just a little trap to reward our instructor for being late." Skuld whispered.

"Cool but don't let Belldandy find out." Urd whispered back.

"What are you two talking about over there? And what is this on the door?" Belldandy said looking at Skuld's trap.

"Well I um er..." Skuld stammered.

"Skuld this looks like one of your traps. You're not thinking of playing a trick on our sensei are you?" Belldandy said reproachfully.

"Why not? It's his fault for being late." Urd said.

"No that would be rude. Skuld remove that trap right n. . ." Belldandy was saying before she was interrupted by a loud bang. Looking over at the door they saw a man with spiky silver hair whose face was mostly covered by a mask. One of his eyes was covered by his by his ninja forehead protector. The jonin was also covered with brightly colored confetti. His one uncovered eye lazily wandered around the room finally settling on the three sisters that stood silently watching him. Urd and Skuld looked at the confetti covered ninja and broke out laughing.

"I'm very sorry about that. I didn't think Skuld would set a trap for you." Belldandy said as she bowed.

"Hmm... My first impression is... That I don't like you guys." The jonin said.

"Please don't say that. I'm sure we can work well together." Belldandy said with a smile.

Scene Change:

The three sisters sat out on the a small wooden bridge and their new instructor stood before them leaning casually against the railing looking bored.

"I think we should start the introductions. Tell me a little bit about yourselves. Your names, likes, dislikes, dreams, and that sort of thing." The silver haired man said.

"My name is Belldandy. I like to cook and take care of my sisters and... I want to protect this wonderful village so I'm going to be a really strong ninja." Belldandy said with a bright smile.

"My name is Urd. I like real men. I don't like little boys. My dream is to have some fun." Urd said while leaning forward suggestively. Skuld gave her a dirty look while Belldandy didn't seem to notice.

"My name is Skuld. I like machines. I dislike people that make fun of my inventions. My dream is to be the greatest inventor ninja in the world." Skuld said energetically.

"Why don't you tell us about yourself sensei." Belldandy suggested.

"My name is Hatake Kakashi. My likes are. . . My dislikes are. . . I have alot of hobbies. I don't feel like telling you guys anything else."

"All you really told us was your name." Skuld said while pointing a finger at Kakashi accusingly.

"You must be the mysterious type. I'll just have to use other means to find out more about you." Urd said with a sly look on her face. Kakashi suddenly started laughing to himself.

"What's so funny sensei." Belldandy asked curiously.

"You guys are going to flip when I tell you this." The jonin said with a voice full of mirth.

"Tell us what?" Skuld asked apprehensively.

"That the real test to become a genin will take place tomorrow."

"What do you mean real test? We've already graduated haven't we?" Urd suddenly yelled.

"Graduating the academy is just to select those who might become genin. And this is a difficult test that has a high failure rate." Kakashi said in an amused tone.

"So we get to take a test with you already. That sounds like fun." Belldandy suddenly said. All three of the people with her were suddenly sporting huge sweat drops. After a moment Kakashi started laughing again.

"The fun begins at 5 AM tomorrow. And don't bother eating breakfast. You'd throw up." The silver haired man said in dangerous tone.

Scene Change:

The three sisters were standing outside at 5 AM. The sun had still not come up, Skuld and Urd stood yawning with bleary eyes. Belldandy appeared awake and unruffled as usual. They looked around but Kakashi-sensei was nowhere around.

"I don't like this." Belldandy said.

"Yeah where is sensei? He's late?" Skuld said.

"No I mean how we skipped breakfast this morning. It's just not healthy." Belldandy said. At this Urd and Skuld facefaulted.

Many hours later Kakashi showed up to the scene of Urd, Belldandy, and Skuld all sitting around drinking tea on a mat with an empty picnic basket nearby.

"What is this?" He asked sounding slightly annoyed.

"Well, it was getting so late I thought we should have an early lunch. Is something wrong? Did something happen at the village to keep you from showing up earlier?" Belldandy asked while looking at her teacher in confusion. Kakashi developed a large sweat drop and put his hand to his forehead.

"I know it's hard to believe but she really doesn't do that on purpose." Urd whispered as she walked up to the jonin.

"So what's our test sensei?" Skuld asked as she jumped to her feet.

"These bells." Kakashi said as he held out two bells on strings.

"Bells?" Urd and Skuld asked at the same time.

"Do we have to make them ring the exact same note at the same time?" Belldandy suddenly asked. All three of the other people present turned and looked at her in silence after this question.

"It was just a question." Belldandy said.

"What you have to do is take a bell from me by noon. Those that get a bell pass, anyone else fails." Kakashi explained.

"Are you saying that only two of us can pass? Oh my that can't be right." Belldandy said.

"Yeah what are you trying to pull? I happen to know that for each team all the members become genin or none of them do." Skuld said with a superior smirk.

"Skuld how do you know that?" Urd asked.

"Because I accessed the computer network records and saw it, that's how. I am such a genius!" Skuld exclaimed.

"You aren't supposed to do that Skuld. What were you thinking?" Belldandy scolded her sister.

"Aww but Sis..." Skuld protested.

"Let it go. At least the brat can be useful sometimes." Urd stated.

"Who are you calling a brat you ugly hag!" Skuld yelled.

"Hag! Why you!..." Urd was interrupted by a loud cough from Kakashi. Looking over at their instructor the sisters noticed even though his facemask that his normal calm was cracking a bit. The most obvious sign being that he had closed his hand around the bells so hard that they had been crushed into misshapen bits of metal.

"Do to a number of reason it seems I can't use the test I had planned. So forget the bells. If any of you can make even a single scratch on me then you pass, otherwise you will all quit being ninja." Kakashi said.

"What do you mean quit being ninja? You can't do that." Skuld protested.

"Actually squirt. He's a jonin, he can do that." Urd stated.

"We'll have to all do our best then." Belldandy said with a smile.

"To even have a chance you will have to come at me with intent to kill. Do you think you can handle that?" Kakashi said while looking at Belldandy.

"Well, I um..." Belldandy started to say.

"Don't sweat it Bell. I can do it." Urd boasted.

"I'll take care of it Sis." Skuld said.

"You're both very confident. Then let's get started. GO!" Kakashi said. As soon as the word 'go' escaped his lips Belldandy threw a smoke-bomb and all three sisters vanished.

Kakashi looked around. With just a passing glance he was unable to locate any of the sisters. Not too bad. Suddenly he sensed a buildup of chakra right behind him. Turning around he saw Urd quickly forming hand seals. That technique no genin should be able to do that!

"Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu" Urd finished and opened her mouth to spit a devastating fireball at Kakashi, except that instead an explosion of fire occurred with her at the center. A somewhat singed Urd fell down to the ground.

"Damn I thought I could pull it off this time." Urd said from her prone position.

"Urd are you alright?" Belldandy said as she came rushing up to her injured sister.

"Stupid don't give yourself away!" Urd yelled.

"Too late. Now I can take care of both of you. Only a complete fool tries to use a technique they haven't mastered yet against a superior enemy. And you, you can't help her at all, and now you've given away your position and gained nothing." Kakashi lectured as he slowly walked towards Urd and Belldandy.

"Leave my sisters alone!" Skuld suddenly yelled from her position in a nearby tree. At the same time she threw two handfuls of shuriken at the jonin. These shuriken didn't look the same as normal however, they seemed to have some sort of weird addition to each one.

Kakashi easily flipped just out of the way of all the projectiles letting them strike the ground a few feet away. When these weapons hit they didn't just stick there like one would expect. They violently exploded catching the teacher and flinging him back over thirty feet.

"I did it! I did it! I'm such a genius!" Skuld yelled.

"If you were a genius you would have known that you missed." Came her instructor's voice from right behind her.

"What? How?" Skuld stammered, looking over at where the jonin should have been and seeing nothing there but a rather crispy log.

"It shouldn't be this easy to surprise a ninja. Why don't you take a swim." Kakashi said as he easily picked up the small girl in one hand and casually tossed her into the nearby river.

"You hurt my sisters!" Belldandy yelled from her position next to the still somewhat dazed Urd.

"She injured herself." Kakashi said pointing to Urd. "And do you think that the three of you wouldn't ever get hurt as genin? If you're that arrogant then you defiantly don't deserve to be a ninja." Kakashi said in somewhat mocking tone. Belldandy bit her lower lip looking unsure for a moment, but then she looked up with determination.

"I'm not sure why, but I feel that we must become ninjas." Belldandy said with certainty. "Even if that means, even if that means that my sisters or myself get hurt. Even... even if it means hurting others." As she finished her statement Belldandy stood up and took a step toward her teacher.

"Kage Bushin no Jutsu." And suddenly where there had only been one there were now around twenty Belldandys. While ten of her rushed forward for a frontal attack the other ten Belldandys jumped up and began to all throw many shuriken at the jonin. Kakashi evaded all of the projectiles easily, but doing so allowed the other ten attackers to close the distance. Soon he was in furious hand to hand combat with the copies of his student, who was proving to be far more proficient in tajutsu than he would have expected. Suddenly Kakashi exploded into a frenzy of motion and all the Belldandys where knocked away from him, one of them landed on top of another one.

"I'm sorry." They said in unison as they each stood up and bowed at each other. This sight caused Kakashi to develop a massive sweatdrop.

"No matter how many of you there are you aren't any more skilled." The jonin said.

"I still won't give up." The Belldandys said together.

This time all twenty-one of them attacked all and once and even though Kakashi was once again able to fend them off, it took a bit more effort than it had the last time. Wait! Twenty-one where had the extra one come from? Just as he completed that thought the nearest Belldandy pooffed and reveled herself to be Urd using Hedge no jutsu (transformation technique).

"Hi Handsome." Urd called before she suddenly opened her mouth to spit out a small ball of fire at him. The flames quickly enveloped him and he dropped to the ground, but a moment later he morphed into a charred log.

"Over there!" Skuld's voice rang out as she pointed to a tree not far from where the action had just taken place. Kakashi wondered for a brief moment how he had been spotted, but then saw that the rather wet girl was now wearing some kind of weird eyepiece. This hesitation cost him as all the Belldandys suddenly let loose with a barrage of shuriken at his location. Using the tree as cover he managed to avoid being hit, but then suddenly the tree violently exploded and he noticed that the missiles thrown at him had been some of Skuld's special weapons and not of the normal variety. Ducking into a roll Kakashi managed to quickly move away from the blast and emerged almost totally unscathed. However a single splinter, flung with great force from the attack, had embedded itself into one of his arms giving him a minor cut.

"This test is over!" Kakashi said in a booming voice as he quickly moved in a blur to stand before the stunned sisters. Stopping right in front of them he looked down at them for a moment causing them to all step back.

"You pass" He said as he leaned forward and smiled. Giving off a sigh of relief Belldandy finally released her technique and all the shadow clones vanished in puffs of smoke.

"You guys are better than I expected. I didn't even get to read my book." The jonin said as pulled out a Manga and started reading.

"What are you reading?" Skuld asked as she stepped up closer to look at the book her teacher's hands. When she got a good look at the title and the illustration on the cover her face suddenly took on a deep shade of red.

"You pervert!" She yelled as she pulled a mallet seemingly out of nowhere and tried to hit Kakashi with it. The jonin easily dodged her repeated attempts without ever looking up from his reading.

"Well the brat is obviously ok. I'm going to go take a bath." Urd said still looking a bit charred from her first failed attempt to use the fire technique. Belldandy just smiled and dusted herself off before she started walking home. I wonder what I should make for dinner she thought.


	2. Mission Time!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Ah! My Goddess. This is a free fan work done only for the amusement of the author and any who read it.

Chapter 2: Mission Time!

Urd looked down at the brat she had been assigned to baby-sit for her first 'mission' and wondered how she had been stuck with such a crappy deal. The kid was a skinny boy named Konohamaru that had black hair and a large scarf.

"Listen kid I don't really want to be here so just sit there and be quiet." Urd said in an irritated voice.

"Why should I listen to an old lady like you?"

"Because I can do this!" Urd said as she quickly ran over and picked the boy up by his collar.

"Let me go!" Konohamaru yelled. Suddenly he got a confidant look on his face as he reached down to take something out of his pocket. The room was filled with billowing smoke when he threw the object into Urd's face.

A somewhat sooty black Urd sat on the floor drumming her fingers against the wood. She considered just letting the brat do whatever, but this was supposed to be a mission. Sighing she got up and set out to look for the troublesome kid.

Scene Change:

Skuld stood there dumbfounded as she stared at the man who was supposed to be her instructor.

"It's very simple. You stay around this field and when pests like crows show up you chase them off." Kakashi explained as he pointed around at the large wheat field they were currently standing near.

"I get that, but why do they need a ninja to do something like this? And why am I the only one that has to do it?" Skuld questioned loudly.

"You could use this as a chance to practice with your mallet Skuld-chan. You've told me before that was one of your favorite weapons." Belldandy said with a smile.

"I know, but I don't want to stay around this dumb place all day!" Skuld yelled in a tearful voice.

"I'm sure it won't be that bad." Belldandy said reassuringly.

"Let's go. There is a mission for you too." Kakashi said to Belldandy.

Skuld watched her sister and instructor walk away while she wondered why her first mission had to be so stupid and boring.

Scene Change:

As soon as Urd stepped outside she caught sight of a strange looking box that seemed to be moving down the street on it's own. It looked like someone had done a half-hearted job of trying to make the box look like a rock, but they had neglected to change the box from its original rectangular shape.

Quietly moving over to the box Urd reached down and suddenly lifted it off the ground to reveal the very boy she was looking for. Konohamaru moved forward a few more feet before he seemed to suddenly realize that his box was gone.

"You're better than I thought to have discovered me!" The young boy yelled out as he jumped up to face Urd.

"Just come back to your house already brat." Urd said as she sweatdropped.

"You'll have to catch me first!" The kid yelled as he started to run away down the street.

"Come back here you!" Urd called out as she gave chase.

Scene Change:

Skuld was beyond bored. She had been sitting out in the field for over an hour already and her Mr. Detector device she had set up in the first ten minutes had yet to spy a single pest. The young genin sitting with her back to a large rock started to nod off when a loud beeping suddenly jerked her back to wakefulness.

Looking over Skuld saw that Mr. Detector was the source of the noise and that his screen was displaying a large number of dots coming strait toward her.

"But that's impossible there would have to be over a hundred of them." Skuld said aloud to herself. Turning around she saw what looked like a large black cloud moving quickly towards the field. That's not a cloud she realized suddenly. It's a huge flock of crows!

"EEK" She yelled as the swarm of hungry birds descended on her like a bunch of angry hornets.

Scene Change:

Urd was hungry, tired, and angry all at once. Despite being seemingly incompetent at every ninja technique he tried that brat was still somehow really good at running away. Even after chasing him for well over an hour all over town Urd couldn't seem to actually catch him.

Looking around Urd saw some bushes that looked odd. The odd part was how on the end of the row of green bushes there was a small patch that was red. This has to be him, Urd thought to herself as she tiredly approached.

Jumping forward in a blur of motion Urd grabbed the kid hiding in the bushes and tied him up with a sturdy length of rope.

"You're better than I thought to have detected me yet again." Konohamaru said as he squirmed against his bonds.

"You have no idea how bad at hiding you are do you?" Urd said more to herself than the boy she had tied up. This moment of inattention cost her because he took this chance to kick her in the shin, causing her to involuntarily let go. With his hands still securely bound to his sides he took off running down the street.

"Not again!" Urd yelled as she once again chased after the young ninja-in-training.

Scene Change:

Screaming as she was engulfed in a swarm of black feathers Skuld did the only thing she could think of and pulled out her hammer and started flailing around wildly. After a minute she was panting heavily but still hadn't made much of an impact on the large number of animals.

Taking out one of her special shuriken Skuld aimed straight up and threw. What she wasn't counting on was the chance of it striking a crow that was only 3 feet away from her. The explosion that followed this occurrence sent black feathers and one slightly crispy genin flying into the air.

As she lay semiconscious on the ground Skuld thought to herself, at least the blast scared off all the crows.

"Thank you sir, please come again." Belldandy said from behind the counter of a ramen stand as she bowed to a man who was walking away slowly.

"You do very good work Miss Morisato." Said an older man, wearing an apron, who was also behind the counter of the stand.

"Thank you Baulke-san. At home I cook for my sisters all the time and working here making soup is rather fun." The genin said in a cheerful voice.

"Kakashi-sensei shouldn't you check to see how Urd and Skuld are doing?" Belldandy asked as she looked over at the silver haired man who sat at one of the stools of the ramen stand reading his ever-present book.

"I'm sure they are fine, and I've just gotten to the best part." The jonin said as he lazily flipped to the next page, his one visible eye focused intently on his reading.

"I hope my sisters are having as much fun as I am." Belldandy said as she prepared to take the order of another customer.

That evening as the sun was setting on the hidden leaf village Belldandy walked back towards her home humming to herself. She noted that the door was open as she approached the small house.

"Urd, Skuld I'm home and I've brought something for you to eat." She called out as she walked though the open door with a take out box from the ramen stand she had worked at that day. When she didn't hear any response she began to look around.

It was then that she saw Skuld lying on the floor in the hallway outside her room. The younger girl was scratched up, slightly singed, and her grey outfit was ripped in many places. The oddest part was how she was totally covered in black feathers.

"Skuld-chan are you alright?" Belldandy asked in a worried tone as she bent down over her sister. Skuld slowly started to stir to wakefulness and opened her eyes.

"Belldandy! It was horrible!" Skuld yelled as she grabbed onto the older girl and started crying.

"I'm sure it will be alright Skuld-chan. Maybe you should get some sleep." Belldandy said as she gently guided Skuld to her room.

A few minutes later Skuld was once again sleeping peacefully, but this time in her own bed. It was then that Belldandy heard a rather quiet "I'm home." Going back over to look she was greeted by the sight of a very tired and dirty looking Urd. Urd's long hair was in tangles and had leaves and twigs stuck in it. The ninja was also covered in dust, soot, and grass stains.

"Oh my! What happened to you?" Belldandy asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." Urd said before she collapsed onto a nearby couch and fell asleep almost instantly.

The next morning the three sisters were waiting at the usual spot for their instructor to show up. Also as usual he was late and they were sitting around eating food from a picnic basket.

"Yo." Kakashi said as he appeared in a puff of smoke.

"Late again?" Skuld said.

"I was ambushed by seven chuunin." He explained.

"You don't have to lie. We understand that you have to spend time with your girlfriend." Urd said.

"Don't call Kakashi-sensei a liar Urd. It's very rude. I'm sure it happened just like he said." Belldandy said with a smile. At this all three other people present sweatdropped.

"Setting that aside. Why were the missions we had to do yesterday so stupid?" Urd asked as she leaned in towards the silver haired jonin.

"Yeah really! My mission was horrible!" Skuld yelled out her agreement. As she said this Urd looked over at her quizzically, Skuld being the last one she would expect support from.

"I had fun yesterday." Belldandy said caused both of her sisters to turn and look at her.

"You shouldn't complain about the missions. You are all just fledgling genin. More experienced ninja are assigned the harder missions." Kakashi explained.

"We'll never get better going on missions like those." Urd said while Skuld nodded her agreement. Their teacher just stood silently while looking mildly annoyed.

"Let's go talk to the Hokage about this." Skuld suddenly said to Urd. With that both sisters took off in the direction of the administration building.

"Please don't think badly of them sensei. They both mean well." Belldandy said before she went to follow after her sisters.

I should have known these sisters wouldn't just be like normal genin, Kakashi thought to himself. After all they are the ones that appeared after that incident fifteen years ago. With a sigh he vanished to follow after his team, hopefully he could prevent them from making too much of a scene.

Iruka sat behind the table in administration, helping Hokage-sama with the tasks of accepting and assigning missions. Most of his fellow chuunin avoided this job, but Iruka volunteered for it occasionally because it could be a welcome break from teaching classes.

When the door opened Iruka's greeting died on his lips when he saw that it was Urd and Skuld. This was the other reason he had chosen to take this particular job today. After years of teaching them he knew them rather well, and he had been certain that they would come in to complain about their missions. He breathed a small sigh of relief a moment later when Belldandy also entered the room. At least now it was less likely that the building would get seriously damaged.

"Let me handle this." Urd said to Skuld before she sauntered up to the old ninja.

"Hokage-sama don't you think my team should get better missions?" Urd purred as she leaned forward suggestively. The lead ninja cleared his throat as he tried with only partial success to hide the effect Urd had on him.

"Urd-san you shouldn't do that! It's disrespectful to Hokage-sama." Iruka said as he stood up.

"Not satisfied with your missions are you? I should explain the mission structure then." Hokage said.

"I know all about this." Skuld interrupted.

"The missions are divided up into four categories A, B, C, and D. A rank missions are the most difficult with D rank being the easiest." The young ninja explained.

"Hmm... that's correct and those easy D rank missions are perfect for new genin like you." Hokage said.

"That's not good enough!" Urd and Skuld yelled at the same time.

"Don't raise your voice to Hokage-sama." Iruka scolded them.

Kakashi appeared in a corner of the room and took in the scene. It seems to be mostly under control, no need to intervene he thought to himself. Having decided that he took out his book and began reading while still paying some attention to what was happening in the room.

"Hokage-sama I think maybe my sisters are right. The other mission was fun, but I feel as if there is something more we should be doing." Belldandy said as she came forward. With this statement Urd, Skuld, and Iruka turned to look at her with surprise showing clearly on their faces. Hokage just assessed her calmly.

"Even you feel this way Belldandy-san. Very well then I'll assign you to a C rank mission." Hokage said.

"Is that such a good idea Hokage-sama?" Iruka asked apprehensively.

"For good or for ill it might just be their fate." The old man said as he puffed on his pipe.

"..." Iruka was silent but confusion showed clearly on his face.

"Thank you for understanding." Belldandy said with a smile. Urd and Skuld were still looking on with surprise.

"For your mission there is someone you should meet." Hokage said. Soon after he said this a girl with short brown hair and soft brown eyes entered the room. She was wearing a strange leather outfit that while not totally formfitting wasn't particularly modest either. She appeared to be about 18 years of age and she had a warm friendly smile on her face.

"Megumi-san I would like to introduce you to the ninja team that will be handling your case." Hokage said to the women in leather.

"These three are Urd, Skuld, and Belldandy. Over there is their instructor Kakashi. I'm certain they will be able to help you with your problem." The old man continued.

"Wow I never knew people this young could become ninja!" Megumi said.

"Are you calling me a kid!" Skuld asked accusingly.

"You are a kid brat." Urd stated.

"Why you!" Skuld yelled. Before it could go any further Kakashi seemed to just appear right in-between the feuding sisters, causing both of them to pause in shock.

"We are about to start a mission so try to work as a team." The jonin chastised them.

"It's nice to meet you." Belldandy said to Megumi with a warm smile.

"It's good to meet you too. The four of you look like cool people so I'm sure this will be fun." Megumi said.

The five people that consisted of three very young female ninja, one adult male ninja, and one woman approached the outskirts of the hidden leaf village. As they neared the gates they saw a strange thing parked just inside the entrance. It was a machine that consisted of 2 black rubber tires, a metal frame that had one seat and a set of handlebars, and sported a large motor. The device was a motorcycle, but the four ninja had never seen it's like before. Their questions about where the machine had come from were answered when Megumi walked up to it put up the kickstand.

"What do you think of my ride?" Megumi asked as she indicated to the cycle. Instead of answering Skuld suddenly got stars in her eyes and immediately went up to it and started examining it from top to bottom.

"Hmm... a simple two wheel motorized vehicle. Yet it has a certain stylish appeal that I can't quite name." Skuld muttered to herself as she looked at the motorcycle from every angle.

"Showing the brat something mechanical is just like waving a shiny object in front of a raccoon." Urd said derisively.

"I heard that you old witch!" Skuld shot back.

"Old? I'll show you brat!" Urd yelled. At this Megumi sweatdropped and turned to Belldandy and Kakashi.

"Are they always like that?" The female cyclist asked.

"... I'm afraid they are. But my sisters really do love each other; they just have a different way of showing it." Belldandy said. Kakashi's one visible eyebrow rose at this statement, but he remained silent.

"Megumi-san how far away is your village from here?" Belldandy asked.

"That depends on how fast you four are. On my cycle it is only about five hours away." Megumi said. At this statement a slight "Hmm..." came from Kakashi that his students would come to regret.

"Tell me again why we have to do this." Urd said as she and her sisters were running and jumping though the forest as fast as they could holding parallel to the road that ran away from the hidden leaf village. All three sisters were looking a bit the worse for wear, even the normally unflappable Belldandy seemed a bit downtrodden.

"You three lack stamina. This training will build that up so you can last even in a drawn out fight." Kakashi explained in his normal lazy sounding tone. The jonin was just ahead of the three genin and was moving at the same speed while also reading his by now familiar book. Despite moving just as fast as his students for the same length of time Kakashi appeared to sort of flow forward without seeming to ever expend any effort or tire. Below them on the road Megumi was riding along on her motorcycle at what was probability a dangerous speed for the winding and irregular road. Megumi however, handled the machine with great skill and never crashed no matter how close to disaster she seemed to come.

By the time they finally reached Nekomi village six hours after they left the hidden leaf village Urd, Belldandy, and Skuld were so exhausted that they were just sort of shuffling forward. Kakashi was only a bit sweaty and slightly winded.

"Wow I can't believe you could run all the way here. That's amazing!" Megumi said.

"Yeah..." Skuld said before she slumped forward and fell unconscious to the ground.

"Skuld-chan!" Belldandy exclaimed as she bent down to check on her sister. Unfortunately she underestimated how much energy such action would take and ended up falling backwards into Urd knocking them both sprawling. Soon all three sisters were blissfully unconscious on the grass just inside the village.

Sighing Kakashi bent down and picked up his three students, one over each shoulder and one in his arms. After following Megumi to her home he placed them each on a separate futon and moved over to a chair to continue his reading.

Urd groaned and sat up slowly, her muscles complaining loudly about even that much movement. Groggily she looked about the room and saw the sun streaming in a nearby window and her sisters sprawled out on two other futons nearby.

"I thought you would be the first to wake up." Came a voice from nearby. Slowly turning to look Urd saw someone sitting on a chair in the corner of the room. It took her a moment to recognize the person as her instructor.

"You all slept for almost a day already. It is to be expected I suppose. You can rest for a bit longer, but tomorrow we will get started with our mission." The silver haired jonin explained. Urd for her part just sat there staring at him blankly before she suddenly lay back down and went back to sleep.

Hours later found all three sisters sitting around a table looking like zombies as they mechanically ate some miso soup supplied to them by Megumi, who sat nearby trying to make small talk with Kakashi. Finally giving up Megumi turned toward the groggy genin.

"How much have you heard about this mission?" She asked them. The three just looked at her silently for a moment.

"Well... Err... We never quite got around to hearing any details." Skuld admitted.

"You came running all the way out here and you didn't even know what the mission was about." Megumi said chucking.

"If I had known this would involve that much running I'd have stayed home." Urd growled.

"Now Urd I'm sure Kakashi-sensei only has our best interests in mind." Belldandy said.

"I'll tell you about the why I hired ninja then. You see I run a shop here in Nekomi village. Recently I've had some problems. At first it was just an occasional act of vandalism like a smashed window, but then things started going missing. I can't get any work done with things the way they are." Megumi explained.

"This mission is C rank because this type of thing might involve violent gangs, and is very unlikely to involve any enemy ninja." Kakashi said.

"Yeah, I can't imagine any ninja going after a shop in a small village just to smash windows and steal things." Urd said.

"So we just have to protect your shop then?" Belldandy asked.

"That's right. It's kind of like a house sitting job. I'm sure you can figure out what is going on." Megumi said enthusiastically.

"We are going over to the shop first thing in the morning. From then on we will be guarding it in shifts." Kakashi stated. The three genin nodded and then continued eating.

Scene Change:

Urd stared at the slightly run down building near the center of town that served as Megumi's shop. The two-story structure itself was made of reddish brown brick that looked rough and worn with age. The windows seemed to be in very good condition, a bit too good, they had obviously been replaced recently. Above the door was a large sign depicting a motorcycle. All in all a rather shabby little joint Urd thought to herself.

"What do you sell at your shop Megumi-san?" Belldandy asked curiously.

"I'd like to say I just sell motorcycles, but most of the work I get is repairing things like tractors and other equipment." Megumi answered.

"How much power do you have running to this place?" Skuld asked suddenly.

"Eh? Why would you need to know that?" Megumi questioned, sounding slightly confused. With that a maniac grin came over the small black haired ninja's face as she pulled a large whiteboard on a stand out of seemingly nowhere.

"I'm glad you asked that! You see using a set up like this I can use radio waves to monitor movement in all directions to catch any potential vandals or thieves! Not only that, but theoretically with only 30 amperes of current I can also measure the exact height and weight of anyone within 100 meters! I am such a genius!" Skuld exclaimed as she quickly drew all kinds of complex diagrams on the whiteboard. There was silence for a moment after this as everyone stared blankly at Skuld.

"...I'm sorry to say that I only have a 20 amp line running to the shop." Megumi said.

"Hmm... Well I can still do this and this for an alternate set up that will let me..." Skuld went on as she erased diagrams only she could understand to replace them with different diagrams that only she could understand. She stopped talking when Kakashi walked up and picked the white board up, holding out of her reach. His one eye looked at the diagrams critically.

"There isn't anything wrong with using a device to help in a mission, but try to keep it simple." He said in his normal bored tone.

"That is simple isn't it? Don't you all understand it?" Skuld said as she turned to look at the rest of the group. Everyone shook their heads no and had bewildered or in Urd's case just bored (she learned long ago not to actually listen to Skuld's techno-babble) expressions on their faces.

"Kakashi-sensei is right Skuld-chan. If the other members of a team don't understand what one member is doing they could all be put in danger. I know you don't want to put us in danger Skuld-chan." Belldandy said with an earnest expression.

"Alright... I can just put up a simple motion detection system around the shop." Skuld said sounding somewhat downtrodden.

"We are going to be watching this shop at all times from now on. Skuld you will watch first so you can set up your device. Make sure it is simple enough that any of us can use it. Belldandy you will take over after 4 hours, and 4 hours after that Urd will take over. I'll do the night shift." Kakashi explained.

"I'll be inside putting things back in order. And Oh! I almost forgot to mention my brother will be coming around in a few hours." Megumi said. After a few minutes more of random talk everyone but Skuld went inside. Skuld for her part was going around the outside setting up little metallic spheres in odd locations.

Unnoticed by all a small man sat on top of the roof and looked down at the black haired genin below. Part of the reason he wasn't noticed was because he was only six-inches tall, the other part was because he was currently invisible. This particular man had many names. He was widely called 'Oh no not you!' or 'That trouble making bastard!'. He however, preferred to call himself 'Senbei the god of poverty and disaster'. The fact that he wasn't, strictly speaking, any kind of god did nothing to stop him from calling himself that. He smiled to himself in a way that fell short of evil but was somewhat more sinister than your average person on the street.

Author's Note: I've been reading Terry Pratchett's Discworld novels recently, and while I in no way intend to cross this over with Discworld; I can't help but be influenced by Pratchett's writing style.

Next Chapter Title: Supernatural Beings 101


	3. Supernatural Beings 101

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Ah! My Goddess. This is a free fan work done only for the amusement of the author and any who read it.

Chapter 3: Supernatural Beings 101

Senbei was no normal man. He had many qualities that made him abnormal which included, being six inches tall, a rather warped personality, the fact that his home was inside a bottle, and his status as a genie. He wasn't the typical grant three wishes type of genie. In fact he could only grant one somewhat specific wish, but he could grant this one wish over and over. Senbei specialized in making people unhappy; the misery of others was the entire purpose of his existence. All his powers focused on making whatever target his current master gave him as miserable as possible, and right now his targets were the hidden leaf ninja guarding the small shop below.

Senbei watched with idle curiosity as the small black haired girl worked to set up some sort of contraption. He heard her mutter something about 'Mr. Radar' and 'detection device'. Something that might locate him... Senbei just can't have that now can he?

Waiting until the ninja turned the other way, Senbei quietly snapped his fingers and made her wrench move away to be hidden beneath some nearby grass. He then snapped his fingers again and caused all the nuts holding it together to become extremely loose.

When the girl below reached over to adjust something on the device all the nuts fell off, causing the contraption to fall into pieces.

"What! But I know I tightened those?" The ninja muttered to herself before she started searching for her wrench that had been right there a second ago. After five minutes of searching she finally located the item and turned back to her work... only to find that all the nuts that had fallen off were now missing.

"Arrrgh!" She exclaimed in frustration. Throwing the wrench down in anger she began the search for the missing nuts.

After two more hours Skuld had finally gotten the device to function. This was more due to a certain genie finally getting bored than any increase in her efforts. Before Mr. Radar could detect him Senbei used his powers to take control of the system.

Soon Skuld was running all over the place trying to find all kinds of little bleeps and blips that Senbei showed to her. Before too long the racket she was causing attracted the attention of those inside.

"Just what are you doing out here brat?" Urd said as she stifled a yawn.

"Shut up I'm having a hard time alright!" Skuld yelled at her sister.

"You mean you still don't have that stupid gadget of yours working?" Urd said with a smirk.

"I said shut up Urd!" Skuld yelled again this time pulling out some of her exploding shuriken.

"Want to fight? That's fine by me." Urd said with a confidant look as Senbei sat happily watching the scene unfold. It is so much easier when the targets make each other miserable.

"Urd! Skuld! How could you? Fighting each other when we have a mission, you should be ashamed!" Belldandy said in a stern tone as she stepped outside. Urd and Skuld for their parts had stopped in their tracks. It wasn't often that Belldandy took that tone, but when she did...

"Ha ha we weren't really going to do anything." Urd suddenly said with forced mirth.

"No of course not. Ha ha ha." Skuld said soon after.

"Alright, but I want you both to work together while we are on missions. Otherwise one of us might get hurt." The middle sister said with deep concern.

"Don't worry Bell. This mission is only investigating some vandals. There isn't anything we can't handle." Urd said confidently.

Soon a yawning Kakashi stepped outside. After taking a quick look around he turned to Skuld.

"Is your machine working?" The jounin asked.

"Well, errr... not yet." Skuld answered.

"Then turn it off and leave it for now. It's time for Belldandy to take over the outside watch."

"I can have it working in just a few minutes." Skuld insisted, moving back over to Mr. Radar, who was sitting innocently bleeping, like he hadn't been leading her on wild goose chases all afternoon. Before she could so much as lift up her wrench her silver haired instructor appeared right in front of her, causing her to take a step back in surprise.

"Just leave it and go sleep. You may need your strength later." Kakashi said in a no-nonsense voice.

"...ok." Skuld said in a small voice. Soon afterwards everyone except for Belldandy had gone back inside.

Senbei smirked as he watched the brown haired genin. More fun for Senbei today, with a new victim. Senbei couldn't help but feel there was something different about this one..., but no one had ever been able to resist his powers of unhappy so he wasn't worried.

First the Genie tried to make a roof shingle fall on Belldandy's head, but she sidestepped it to pick a flower. Then he tried making her slip and fall, but she caught herself before she actually fell. This one is good. Senbei has not faced a worthy challenger in a long time.

Using one of his strongest tricks Senbei incited rage in a flock of nearby birds. The angry animals swooped down on the unsuspecting girl, except... that they started eating out of her hand instead of attacking. Senbei had never seen someone so resistant to his powers before.

The genie sat perplexed above the strangest person he had ever seen. Perhaps if Senbei were to use his powers on someone else that was near this girl he could make both unhappy without having to use his powers on HER. This plan in mind Senbei waited patiently.

A few hours later as the late afternoon sun beat down Senbei finally saw his chance. A short brown haired man approached the shop. The man was riding a small motorcycle with a sidecar and had a look of innocence about him. He parked in front of the shop and got off his ride. As he walked up Belldandy watched him with a smile. Just as he was about to say something Senbei struck.

"Ahhhh!" The man called out as he slipped and fell right on top of the young ninja in front of him. What followed was an awkward silence as both people realized just what had happened. With near perfect timing Urd opened the door to look outside.

"My my Bell-chan I would never have expected this." Urd said with a smirk. At these words the ninja and the man hurriedly got back up both blushing a deep red.

"Sorry I didn't mean... Um... Sorry." The man muttered quickly.

"Kei-chan!" Called out a voice from the street. Megumi had approached unnoticed during the scene. "Kei-chan I can't believe you. Going after someone you just met like that." Megumi said with a huge smile that spoke of years spent practicing her teasing.

"It's not what it looks like. I just slipped." The man identified as Kei-chan said.

"I know Keichi. You aren't enough of a man to hit on any women let alone one you've just met."

"Megumi!" Keichi protested.

"Lighten up Kei-chan." Megumi said as she turned towards the two ninja. "This is my older brother Keichi. Keichi these are two of the ninja I hired to protect the shop. Urd and Belldandy."

"Good afternoon." Belldandy said with a smile, seemingly fully recovered from her earlier embarrassment.

"Good afternoon." Keichi replied quite obviously not over his part in that scene at all.

Senbei watched the drama below and even though he didn't succeed in making the brown haired genin unhappy for long he could at least be satisfied with the results on this Keichi fellow. But the genie couldn't shake the feeling that forcing those two to meet in that manner would result in the opposite of unhappiness in the future. Putting the feeling down to having worked too hard (he'd been at it for almost eight hours) Senbei decided a quick nap was in order.

Scene Change:

Urd was bored. Standing around outside a small shop in a small town without much of anything going on wasn't her idea of a good time. A couple times she thought she'd heard the faint sound of snoring but decided it must just be someone sleeping inside.

After the sun set Kakashi was now the one standing outside. He could sense a faint presence from above. It was the same one he'd felt earlier when he'd made Skuld come back inside. It wasn't a very large power but something didn't feel right about it. No human had energy like that. But that wasn't the only thing. He was sure there was someone nearby that had hostile intentions. They seemed to be just far enough away that he couldn't be sure of the direction. Suddenly he felt those intentions become clearer and he leaned over to the side and deftly avoided a shuriken aimed for his head.

Now standing revealed was a man dressed in black and wearing a forehead protector with a design that looked vaguely like a thundercloud. The man had waist length black hair and deep green eyes that burned with malice.

"So here you are copy-ninja. Are you ready to die?" The man said dramatically.

"Hmm... aren't you...?" Kakashi paused a moment to look up something in a little booklet from his pouch. "Chiame Robun missing ninja from the hidden cloud village. It says you ran away from your village after failing the chuunin exam for six years in a row. Low priority B rank mission to capture or kill you." The attacker facefaulted at this description of himself.

"You arrogant...!" He said as he began to attack in earnest with a kunai. The slashes and stabs were totally ineffective as he hit nothing but air, Kakashi avoiding the blows seemingly without any real effort.

"Still, it makes me wonder why you would bother vandalizing a small shop like this one." Kakashi said in a bored tone.

"Who knows." Robun said suddenly smiling again.

"What do you mean?" Kakashi asked, suddenly fearing that this clown wouldn't be the only enemy he'd have to deal with.

"What I mean is that doing this was the price for the power I'm about to unleash on you." Robun said with a sadistic grin.

Scene Change:

Several miles away two figures were standing above a basin of water. One was a woman that appeared maybe twenty or twenty-five and the other a young boy of fourteen. The woman had blond hair and was dressed in a black outfit complete with a cape. The boy had spiky black hair and disturbingly deep black eyes. His attire consisted of a plain blue shirt and black pants. What was odd about these figures was that they both had strange red markings on their faces and they gave off an aura of dark power that would have caused any right thinking creature to flee. Most of this power could be felt to come from the boy. It was also apparent that the woman was not totally at ease in this boy's presence by small clues like how she tried to not stand too close and how her eyes darted to him every so often. Below them in the basin of water a scene was visible. It was the scene of Kakashi facing the rogue ninja Robun.

"Mara has he received the item I gave you?" The boy asked the woman.

"Yes lord Sasuke." She answered, showing of a set of fangs as she spoke.

"Then that little copy ninja won't be able to handle him. We'll at last know for certain if those three are the ones or not." He spoke without expecting an answer.

Scene Change:

Belldandy was suddenly awakened by a loud thunderclap. This sound was so loud in fact that every window on the block, including all the ones in the shop, had been blown out. Glancing over at Urd and Skuld she nodded and then all three of them silently rushed outside.

What they saw was Robun standing over a newly formed crater in the ground and Kakashi poised on a nearby roof. All three sisters were huddled in the shadows under Megumi's shop caused by the moonlight. The street was dark except for said moonlight as it seemed all the streetlights had gone the same way that the windows had.

The rogue ninja suddenly leapt, lunging at the jounin reaching out with his right hand. The hidden leaf ninja moved deftly out of the way and came around with his left hand holding a kunai. There was a blast as Robun struck the roof with his fist and another shockwave of thunder caused extensive damage to the spot Kakashi had recently vacated. The blast sent both ninja flying back, but even so Kakashi was still able to stab his weapon almost completely through his attacker's chest from behind.

The hidden leaf jounin landed a bit awkwardly, obviously a bit shaken from the blast. His attacker landed flat on his back and was soon lying in a spreading pool of his own blood. Belldandy gasped involuntarily at the sight.

The silver haired ninja stood up slowly and looked down at the dead man wondering what had made him so overconfident. Suddenly he jumped back and narrowly avoided a kunai that was thrown by the corpse.

Unbelievably Robun stood back up despite the gapping wound in his chest that should have killed him instantly. In fact his wound was rapidly vanishing even as the stunned ninja watched.

"I'm immortal now, and I have unlimited chakra. It doesn't matter how good you are I'll still be able to kill you sooner or later." The rogue boasted what the onlookers feared was not an idle threat.

Then suddenly the man lunged once again. Not at Kakashi but towards where the sisters where hiding. His one visible eye narrowing Kakashi jumped forward and grabbed both the man's wrists abruptly stopping his forward momentum.

"Run all of you!" Kakashi yelled out at his students. Wide eyed all three of them jumped out and ran off. What remained unseen was that they stopped just on the other side of a nearby house.

Struggling with the other man Kakashi found that the earlier boast had not been an idle one. Even though he held him easily at first it was becoming harder to do so with each moment. Like the other man didn't get tired even when sustaining such a struggle.

Suddenly Kakashi let go of Robun while simultaneously kicking him hard in the stomach, sending him sprawling. Reaching into his pouch he pulled out a kunai that had a small paper attached to it. As soon as the rogue genin lunged at him again he threw the weapon to strike him on his outstretched fist. As the explosive note met the thunder technique head on a huge blast of fire and sound exploded right on top of the attacking ninja.

Robun lay in a crater on the ground his clothing and skin blackened and his limbs twisted into unnatural angles. But even as Kakashi watched he saw the bones knit back together and the charred skin fall away to reveal normal healthy skin underneath.

Hoping he could get his next move off fast enough he reached for a scroll and quickly unrolled it revealing that it was blank. Biting his thumb until he drew blood he quickly used that to scribe a series of symbols on the scroll.

"Not good enough!" Robun yelled as he suddenly jumped towards Kakashi once again, who this time seemed unprepared. Before he could land a blow the attacking ninja was struck by a single shuriken, which he barely noticed. He did notice it, however, when the force of it exploding threw him away from his target.

This attack turned out to be even less effective than the last had been as Robun stood again immediately, his eyes tracking the path the projectile had flown to see Belldandy standing mostly concealed in the shadows.

Moving with a speed born of rage he was on the hidden leaf genin almost instantly. His fist struck near as she twisted desperately out of the way. Unfortunately near was close enough with his thunder attack and Belldandy's face clearly showed pain and surprise, right up until the point when she popped into a puff of smoke.

Before the confused rogue could figure out what had just happened four identical Belldandys suddenly jumped at him from all sides, one latching onto each arm and leg. For a moment he flailed about ineffectively trying to dislodge the shadow clones. Then he slipped his right hand and with a loud thunderclap all four clones vanished.

That is when he noticed Urd seemingly blowing him a kiss nearby, but as she did so fire sprayed forth from her mouth and engulfed him. Screaming in rage and pain he tried to leap at her but was blinded by the shroud of flames. Mere seconds later he regained control of himself and dropped down to roll on the ground putting out most of the fire.

As he stood it was now apparent that he had spoken the truth. His clothing was tattered, burned, and totally ruined, but his skin beneath was unmarred despite the small flames that still burned on parts of his person. Before he could reorient himself to attack once again, Kakashi was there holding his scroll, the red letters of his blood glowing brightly as he made the final hand seals. The characters on the scroll leapt off the page to surround the former hidden cloud ninja wrapping themselves around his body.

Screaming and twisting in an attempt to break free, Robun was literally sucked into a circle drawn on the scroll and he vanished entirely.

"Sensei what did you do to him?" Belldandy asked as she stepped out.

"He couldn't be killed and we couldn't risk capturing him in a normal way so I sealed him." The silver haired jounin answered.

"Can you seal a human up that way?" Urd asked suddenly.

"No, but I guessed that his powers were coming from a demonic source, and it seems I was right." Kakashi said gravely.

Scene Change:

Mara watched the ending of the battle in the basin and nervously turned towards her companion when she saw Robun had been sealed. She was tempted to pray, but of course her occupation as a demon prohibited such things.

"It seems the attempt has failed. Kakashi is more powerful than expected." Sasuke said in a flat emotionless voice. Turning away from the basin he took a step before vanishing.

Giving a deep sigh of relief that she was not blamed for the results Mara silently cursed all demon lords and their arrogant commanding ways. She had other things to be doing than worrying about some goddesses that hadn't been seen in sixteen years. Of course she would never dream of telling Sasuke that to his face.

Scene Change:

The next day Kakashi stood in front of his three charges giving a lecture that had resulted from Skuld asking what a demon was.

"There are three primary supernatural forces. Demons are the darker side to this. They tempt people into doing evil to condemn their souls. Gods and goddesses work to do just the opposite by trying to influence people to do what is right. Finally spirits manage the natural flow of the earth's own power so that life can go on, usually without being seen at all. Nearly all supernatural being belong to one of these three groups." Kakashi explained.

"You said that man had power from a demon?" Urd asked.

"That's right, that's why I was able to seal him with a technique for trapping lesser demons." The jounin replied. "This means that somewhere out there is the demon who gave him those powers."

Next Chapter Title: Eternal Feud


	4. Eternal Feud

Ninja Fates Chapter 4: Eternal Feud

The light of a full blood moon washed down painting all of the landscape into shades of crimson. In the center of a small clearing in the forest a girl stood before a pile of stones that at first appeared to be a grave, but upon closer inspection was actually a shrine. Urd stood before this shrine, the red light of the moon making her seem like some blood-soaked maiden of war.

"Who is calling me?" Urd spoke while feeling strangely detached from everything around her. Staring at the pile of stones she couldn't help but feel that someone was trying to speak to her from beneath them.

Suddenly the shrine started glowing a deep red that was brighter than the moon and Urd felt a powerful presence. Just as she was sure the great power would overwhelm her...

Urd jerked awake suddenly realizing as she did that her sheets were soaked in sweat. That dream... she felt like it was trying to tell her something. Like she had forgotten someone important.

"Urd onee-san breakfast is ready." Belldandy called up from downstairs.

"Coming Bell-chan"

Descending down the steps Urd passed by a groggy Skuld Urd couldn't resist the chance and she stuck out her foot a little causing the smaller girl to trip and fall down the last few feet of the stairs.

"What did you do that for Urd-baka?" Teasing Skuld is just the thing to help me forget about the dream, thought Urd.

"Do what?" Said Urd innocently.

"Why you!"

"Urd onee-chan, Skuld imoto-chan. How can you be fighting already?"

"We aren't fighting are we Skuld?"

"No of course not."

"Anyway, what is our mission for today?" Urd asked.

"Forgot already Urd? Kakashi-sensei just told us last night." Skuld asked snidely.

"We are going training outside the village today so I've got our lunches packed." Belldandy said with a smile.

"More training. All we get is lousy missions and training." Urd complained.

"The training is to make us stronger so we don't get hurt on missions in the future Urd nee-chan."

"Yeah, yeah."

Scene Change:

* * *

In a forest a mile north of the village three young genin stood below a very large tree while two out of the three were staring at their silver haired jounin instructor with their jaws hanging open.

"You can't be serious!" Skuld yelled.

"Don't make me repeat myself so many times. I want the three of you to do this training exercise while tied together with this rope so that all three of you have to succeed. Climbing the tree without using your hands is about chakra control. If the three of you can't control your chakra and work together then you'll never be able to do more than D rank missions like weeding a garden or baby sitting." Kakashi leaned forward to look directly down on the much shorter girl as he spoke.

"Fine then I won't lose to you in today's training Urd!" Skuld stated bolding while pointing a finger directly in Urd's face. At this Kakashi sighed to himself. What did I just say about working together?

"Whatever squirt."

"Let's do our best." Belldandy said with her usual smile.

Soon all three sisters were tied together with a length of rope. Belldandy on the left, Skuld in the middle, and Urd on the right. They stood at the foot of a giant tree for a moment concentrating before they suddenly leapt and starting running up the side of the massive trunk. For the first second they ran on the perfectly vertical surface but before long Urd lost control and was launched from the trunk due to putting a bit too much chakra into her efforts. The end result with them all being tied together went as expected, namely a heap of three genin at the foot of the tree.

Kakashi stood nearby half watching and half reading his favorite manga. Hmm... I wonder if having them all be tied together was a bit much? Oh well.

Almost an hour later the three of them were still at it with very little in the way of progress. Belldandy had caught on to the trick within the first ten minutes and was no longer causing the three of them to fall. Urd had taken twice as long to get the trick, but now she was doing well also. The one that was causing most of the falls at this point was Skuld who was looking more than a little tired.

"You might as well stop for now." Kakashi said with a yawn.

"But we didn't finish the training yet." Belldandy said.

"And we won't as long as we are tied down by the squirt here." Urd stated derisively.

"What was that Urd!" Skuld yelled, reaching for one of her exploding skuriken. Before she could start the inevitable fight Kakashi appeared right in front of her.

"That was a blunt way of putting it, but she does have a point."

"Wha..?"

"Taking a look at the three of you..." Kakashi pointed to Belldandy. "You have a higher than average amount of chakra and excellent control over it." Next he pointed to Urd. "You have an absurdly high amount of chakra, but your control stinks." Urd scowled at this statement as he then pointed at Skuld. "Your chakra control is average, but your chakra level is well below average and you have no stamina. Basically you are weak."

"I am not weak!" Skuld yelled with the beginings of tears in her eyes.

"He's got you pegged kid." Urd said with a smirk.

"We can help you train and get stronger Skuld." Belldandy said with a kind expression.

"What! Even you think I'm weak Belldandy!" Skuld said with a shocked expression. After waiting a moment while Belldandy just stood there silently Skuld suddenly jumped up and ran off into the forest.

"Is it ok to let her go off by herself like that?" Belldandy asked.

"There isn't anything in the forest she can't handle. Probably." Kakashi said in his usual lazy tone.

"But the kid is exhausted from training. Will she really be alright?"

"Lets go after her." Belldandy said, taking off after her sister a moment later. Urd shrugged and followed.

Kakashi stood silently watching as they left. They can handle anything that lives in the forest, but... what is this strange energy I've been feeling all day?

Scene Change:

* * *

Just a few miles away a certain black haired demon lord summoned a bright circle of energy and unleashed his minions into the mortal plane. He was doing this in response to a feeling he had gotten. The feeling that his complete victory from years ago was about to be undone.

Looking at the monsters that had answered his call Sasuke abruptly stated his orders. "Go and kill anyone you meet in the forest to the east." A true lord of demons didn't dirty his hands against weaklings after all.

Scene Change:

* * *

Skuld was running though the forest with her eyes tearing up. How could her own sisters put her down like that? She expected that from Urd, but even Belldandy thought she was weak!

The rustling of the bushes up ahead was the only warning she had before a large shape jumped up from below and slammed into her. The genin was saved by her training as she reflexively whipped out a kunai and stabbed it into the trunk of a tree as she fell past it.

The spot she had previously occupied was now taken up by a large black wolf that was sitting on the narrow branch with unnatural grace. A shocked Skuld realized that she didn't even come up to this things shoulders. It opened it's maw to reveal a fearsome set of teeth dripping with saliva. The beast stayed in that spot for a moment gazing down on her, as if enjoying every moment of her fear.

Suddenly the monster dived off the branch straight at her with it's jaws gaping. Shrieking in surprise she used the leverage of her hand hold to propel her body up and out of the path of that horrible maw. Even though she dodged the fatal blow the wolf raked her shoulder with one of its front paws as it passed. Causing her to involuntarily let go and begin the long drop to the ground.

The three bloody lines drawn on her shoulder felt like they were on fire, and the awkward position she had fallen from caused her to helplessly tumble without even being sure which way was up and which was down. Before she hit the ground in a most likely fatal scenario she was picked out the air by someone who landed gracefully. Skuld opened her eyes to see the face of her sister Belldandy looking at her with concern.

"Onee-sama look out!" Skuld yelled suddenly pushing the older girl to the ground just in time to avoid both of them being caught in the jaws of the beast. Unfortunately for them it took this opportunity to pin them beneath one of its paws, the creature's claws digging into Skuld's back causing her to cry out. Trapped under the combined weight of the wolf and her sister Belldandy could only watch helplessly as it stared down at them with killing intent.

Just before it's jaws finally closed on them Belldandy heard a strange chirping sound and saw a bright flash of blue come from behind the creature. And then bright blood sprayed out as Kakashi's hand went all the way though the creature to emerge on the other side covered in blood and blue/white lightning. The wolf dissolved into mist leaving only bloodstains and injuries to show it had ever existed.

Scene Change:

* * *

Urd was chasing her younger sisters though the forest, but at some point she'd lost track of them. She could feel that something was not right, but that feeling was overshadowed by another even stronger one. For some reason she felt she just had to keep going farther on towards... she wasn't sure what towards but knew it was somehow important.

Soon she broke out of the trees into a clearing that felt familiar even though she was certain she'd never before been there. In the center of the area was a simple stone shrine that must mark someone's final resting place.

Urd felt herself strangely drawn to the shrine and before she realized it she was standing right in front of it. Reaching out with her right hand she placed it on the grave expecting to feel cold stone. However the monument was strangely warm to the touch and pulsed with what seemed eerily similar to a heartbeat.

Urd almost felt as though she were swimming though fog, or that her mind was trying to be in two places at once. This place... and the same place but a different time, a time when something happened. She saw herself floating in the sky and her sisters were with her. Below them was the huge form of Kyubi the nine-tailed fox demon on a rampage of killing and destruction. Suddenly there was a great light and the demon and the sisters vanished, leaving only the newly created shrine behind.

Without fully understanding why Urd felt that she now had to do something and found herself reciting words in a strange language. With every syllable the stone before her pulsed and began to glow red, brighter and brighter. Finally the shrine dissolved into red light and vanished in a puff of smoke.

Sitting in the place the monument had previously occupied was a boy who appeared about her age. He had messy blond hair and yawned widely before opening his eyes to reveal crystal blue orbs. Even though he was young Urd couldn't help but notice that he had excellent muscle tone. This was due mostly to the fact that he was totally naked.

"Yo Urd-chan! What are you doing out here? Ahhh! Where are my clothes!" The boy seemed to panic for a moment before suddenly stopping and hitting himself on the back of the head. He closed his eyes and was briefly surrounded by a red light as an orange jumper spun itself out of nothing to cover his nakedness.

"You... you're the demon lord Kyubi." Urd said as her mind woke up from the fog only to enter a state of shock.

"No need to be so formal Urd-chan, call me Naruto."

Scene Change:

* * *

Belldandy looked down at her little sister's bloody from and wasn't surprised when she felt tears come to her eyes. She realized then that this was her fault. If only she hadn't always tried to protect Skuld all the time she might have been stronger, or if she had used that energy to train herself harder instead maybe...

She thought she heard her sensei offer some words of comfort, but she couldn't bring herself to listen. Somehow she knew that her sister's wounds would prove to be fatal long before she could be taken back to the village for treatment. At this realization a strange feeling came over her. She should have been sobbing and feeling desolate at the loss of her sister, but a sudden warmth came over her instead. With this warmth came hope that maybe she could do something about this after all.

Kakashi watched as Belldandy held one hand in the air above her sister and began to glow with a white light. He could see that she was speaking, but couldn't make out the words. The light brightened before it seemed to gently seep down to the wounded girl and hang over her for a second. Skuld's rasping breaths became more regular and her face seemed to relax. When the light vanished not a trace of her previous injuries remained. Belldandy opened her eyes to look down at her sister with a dazed expression before she suddenly fainted, falling from her sitting position to lie flat on the grass.

So Hokage-sama was right, Kakashi thought to himself. They really do still have their previous powers even though they don't remember who they really are. That the three girls were not ordinary was common knowledge in the village, exactly what was different about them was not. Kakashi was one of the few that the Hokage had trusted with this secret. It was the reason he had been chosen to be their instructor.

When he heard the growl behind him and turned to see another one of the huge wolves Kakashi thought he could handle the situation. When a pair of glowing red eyes revealed a second creature off to his right he realized that he and his unconscious students were in trouble. When a third one howled from less than a hundred yards away is when he realized that they were screwed.

Bracing himself for the attacks he knew were coming Kakashi summoned his one original technique by quickly forming the hand seals and stretching out his right hand to call forth the lighting edge chidori. Even as he did that he knew he'd never be able to fire them off rapidly enough to take out the creatures while also protecting the two girls.

He was so absorbed in trying to watch both nearby wolves at once that he almost didn't notice when a boy carrying someone in his arms quietly jumped down from above. Kakashi was surprised to see that it was a blond kid holding Urd's unconscious form. He was even more surprised when the dangerous creatures he'd been watching each took one look at the kid and started to whimper softly. When the boy opened his eyes and looked at them the beasts' whimpering increased and they abruptly fled.

"Who are you?" Kakashi asked carefully.

"Never mind that, what is wrong with Urd-chan? When she saw me she fainted. We've been friends for centuries!" Paying more attention to the boy Kakashi felt the huge dark aura around him and realized he was anything but human. Now it suddenly made sense that those other creatures ran away, the power coming off this blond was unreal.

"They lost their memories in an incident involving the Kyubi fourteen years ago." He answered finally.

"Oh..." The kid took some time to absorb that, seeming to be shocked by the revelation.

"I should have known you being sealed was too good to last forever." Said a voice that seemed to come from everywhere. The blond suddenly stood up straight and gently set Urd down next to her sisters.

"SASUKE YOU BASTARD! I know this is all your fault!"

"And what of it? I may have failed to keep you sealed, but you have been gone for fourteen years. What do you think I've accomplished in that time?"

Kakashi quickly realized that this boy must be none other than the nine-tailed fox demon, and this voice must belong to an enemy or rival of some kind. Doing the only sensible thing he could think of when caught between two such powerful beings, he scooped up his students and ran for dear life.

Scene Change:

* * *

In the office of the strongest ninja in the hidden leaf village a silver haired jonin stood before the desk of the village's leader.

"The demon has been released! This is terrible news you bring Kakashi."

"Something seems odd though. He said that he and Urd were friends."

"Hmm..."

The two men silently contemplated the turn of events that lead to Kakashi rushing his students to the hospital and then making his abrupt entrance into the office for his report. Their silent musings were cut short when they heard a loud popping sound that signaled the supernatural entrance of the very subject of their discussion.

To say that both men were stunned would be a severe understatement. They were totally paralyzed with shock. They only came back to themselves when two masked anbu members suddenly appeared with katana pointing at the newcomer.

"What is the meaning of this?" Hokage asked, courageous in the face of their uninvited guest. Surprisingly the blond demon looked a little embarrassed and stood there with one hand behind his head.

"It seems that I can't go back to the underworld for awhile because that Sasuke bastard has a huge army of followers waiting there to ambush and kill me. So I thought I'd stay here and learn about how to be a ninja!"

End Chapter 4

Next Time: Chapter 5: Monstrous Training


	5. Monstrous Training

Ninja Fates Chapter 5: Monstrous Training

In a remote village in the middle of a forest something different was happening. It wasn't anything that caused the earth to shake or the sky to roar. In fact most people living there had no idea anything out of the ordinary was going on. This is because the event in question was a staring contest between what appeared to be an old man of more than seventy and a young boy of no more than fourteen.

Neither of the two were in any way ordinary. The old man was known as the Hokage or 'Fire Shadow'. This title meant that he was considered the strongest and wisest in a village of exceptional warriors. One might think that the boy would be intimidated by this fact, but the boy in question happened to be something more than human. To be more precise the boy was actually an ancient demon lord possessing incredible powers, the likes of which humans cannot match even after a lifetime of training.

The staring contest was broken when the old man sighed and looked away.

"What makes you think that we would consider training you, the nine tailed fox that tried to destroy our village fifteen years ago?" The boy suddenly smiled widely, rather like a fox in a hen house.

"For starters if you do I won't try to destroy the village again right now." Hokage sighed again more deeply.

"Is this always what dealing with demons is like?"

"Yes it is! But don't look so worried grandpa! I'll not only promise not to attack the village I will also protect Urd-chan! And if that Sasuke bastard shows up you can leave him to me. I don't want any mortals getting in the way of my revenge against him." Leaning back in his chair the leader of the hidden leaf village considered the demon's words.

"I'll agree if you also promise to protect Urd's sisters as well and not to reveal your true nature to the village publicly. I know that you weren't entirely in control when the seal on your true form was released, but the normal villagers won't understand that."

"And you guys have to train me seriously. I need to become stronger and take out that idiot Sasuke."

"Then we have a bargain." The old man said finally. In response to this Naruto grinned and then concentrated. A scroll appeared out of thin air and he handed it to the old man for inspection. After a few minutes of reading it carefully he signed the bottom. Naruto then bit one his fingers and also signed, but in his own blood.

"A demon contract signed in blood can't be broken easily. I will hold up my side, you had best hold up yours or you know what will happen." So saying the boy suddenly vanished in a cloud of sulfurous smoke.

After the boy was gone Hokage summoned his current Anbu guard, who stood silently at attention before him.

"I want you to understand that the meeting that took place here is to be an absolute secret. Not even your captain is to hear a single word about it. I also want you to send for Kakashi and have him report here immediately. And what we discuss is also to be considered just as secret. No report is to be made on it, and no word told about it to anyone."

Scene Change:

It was a normal day for team seven; wait for your instructor to show up for the day's training expecting that he'll be at least two hours late. Except this time instead of just the three sisters waiting there was an extra person. It didn't help that this person had obvious waves of dark power coming from his person. Urd and Skuld both tried to stay as far away from this newcomer as possible, while Belldandy seemed either not to notice the feeling or was unaffected by it.

Skuld and Urd both kept sneaking glances at the short blond boy, giving the impression that they really wanted to ask what he was doing there but neither of the sisters could seem to work up the nerve to speak to him.

Suddenly Belldandy, who had been as serene as ever until that moment, got a worried look on her face. She turned to look at her sisters with a serious expression. Urd wondered silently if her sister had finally noticed the clearly non-human child that was standing just behind her.

"Urd-neesan did you remember to lock the door after we left home this morning?" At this question all the other people present fell flat on their faces with the exception of the blond boy who suddenly started laughing.

"Did I say something wrong?" Belldandy asked looking a little embarrassed.

"Bell-chan are you really more worried about our door being unlocked than the fact that a boy who is obviously not human is standing right behind you?" Urd asked as she got back to her feet.

"Oh I don't think he means us any harm." Bell said with a smile. Urd didn't feel reassured by this statement very much, but it seemed to make Skuld feel confident enough to speak.

"Yeah, what are you doing here! Umm... I mean..." Skuld spoke up first pointing at the boy then stepping back behind Belldandy.

"I'm here to train with you. As if I could learn anything from some stupid human."

"If you aren't human then what are you?" Urd asked hesitantly. It was at this point that Kakashi made his appearance in a puff of smoke.

"He is the demon lord Kybui, the nine-tailed fox. As for why he is here... Lord Hokage decided that it is better to avoid fighting him if possible." The jounin said slowly, looking more alert and less bored than usual.

"I can understand not wanting to fight him, but why is he HERE WITH US?" Skuld asked in a shrill voice.

"While he may have you all outclassed in terms of power. When it comes to skill all three of you surpass him greatly." Kakashi stated calmly.

"What do you mean by that human? I'll show you!" Naruto yelled and then suddenly launched himself at the silver haired man with inhuman speed and one fist outstretched to punch him in the face. Before the blow landed the senior ninja grabbed the attacking arm and flipped sening the blond off the bridge using the boy's own considerable momentum against him.

Naruto flew into the river with such force that a huge splash came up and soaked all three sisters Kakashi having disappeared out of the way at the last moment.

"Bastard! I'll rip your head off!" The blond yelled from below as he struggled out of the river below.

"Calm down, that was just a demonstration that you could actually learn something from me even though you are vastly more powerful." The instructor said in a calm voice.

"He's right, your attack was very clumsy... err I mean you could use some work on your technique. But I'm sure you have a great deal of potential!" Belldandy said ending up distressed that she had accidentally insulted someone. Upon hearing her words though Naruto calmed down and signed.

"If you say so it must be true."

"Bell-chan are you really ok with this? Training with a demon!" Urd came up to her sister and asked very seriously.

"Why not? He seems like a nice boy? And we will be the only team with four people!"

"He just tried to kill our teacher and you call him a nice boy!" Skuld yelled, finally not able to hold it anymore.

"It was just a misunderstanding, now that it's cleared up I'm sure everything will be ok." At this statement Urd sighed.

"I guess we should just give up and go with it." Urd said with another sigh.

"Urd-chan does this mean you'll go out with me?" Naruto suddenly yelled as he jumped at the oldest sister and grabbed her in a tight hug. Shortly afterwards he found himself hugging a plain wooden log that actually started to crack under the force of his embrace.

"Only if you learn some control short stuff. You have to be gentle with a lady."

Kakashi sighed quietly. It was going to be hard training all these misfits. He only hoped those sisters would keep the demon boy under control.

Scene Change:

"Tell me again why we are going out to the middle of nowhere for a week or more?" Urd asked her teacher, who only sighed.

"Until our new team member gains enough control of his chakra to not alarm every person in our home village we have to stay away." Kakashi.

"I think this will be a good chance to enjoy a camping trip." Belldandy said cheerfully.

After having walked for hours they arrived at a large lake that was created by a bottleneck in a river. Next to the lake there was a small wooden cabin that was worn with age but still appeared sound. The late afternoon sun reflecting off the crystal clear lake made for an enchanting scene.

"How wonderful!" Belldandy exclaimed. Urd and Skuld found themselves silently agreeing.

"Hmph what's so great about this place?" Naruto said with distain.

"It's a beautiful part of nature." Belldandy said.

"So what? I'm a demon why should that matter to me?" Naruto said with his face mostly emotionless. At this statement Belldandy walked up to him and embraced him in a tight hug.

"How awful to think that about yourself. Does being a demon really keep you from enjoying the beauty around you? I don't think so. I think you can learn to appreciate it."

"..." Naruto stood silently his face a mask of emotion, but those watching couldn't be sure what emotions those were.

Scene Change:

All five individuals stood on the bank of the lake facing the cool waters. Kakashi pointed to a large rock that sat partially in the water, creating a sort of natural pier.

"Urd if you would stand on that rock and perform the grand fireball out above the lake as a demonstration." Shrugging the platinum haired girl stepped up onto the rock and quickly did some hand seals and then released a huge fireball above the lake. To her credit it didn't backfire back into her face, but the heat of the blast caused trailers of steam to rise from the water below.

"The object of this training is for those that don't know this technique to learn it. And for those that do learn it to master control of it. This means that you have to carefully control the amount of chakra put into the jutsu so that no steam rises from the lake after you use it in this same position." Kakashi went on to briefly demonstrate the hand seals used and how to focus chakra in one's mouth.

"Sensei why are we all learning this jutsu? Not everyone here wants to burn everything to a crisp like Urd-baka." Skuld asked while shooting a smirk at her oldest sister.

"The point of the training isn't just to learn the grand fireball. The point is that in learning it you will have to practice and practice. This will build up your chakra reserves. And for those who have more chakra than they know what to do with the second part will teach them how to control it so they don't burn their allies or themselves along with the enemy. Now Urd will practice right here, Belldany and Skuld you each move about fifty feet apart from Urd in opposite directions. And Naruto you go to the other side of the lake and practice there."

"Why am I the only one to go so far?"

"It's because of your great power."

"Hmph." Naruto gave the jounin a dirty look but proceeded to run around to the other side of the lake. His movements were fast but rather uncontrolled and he left broken plants and a furrow in the earth at his passing.

Hokage-sama I hope you know what you are doing having me train this demon lord, Kakashi thought to himself. Even as uncontrolled as he is he could still destroy the whole village in his true form. The silver haired man couldn't imagine how dangerous the fox would be after he was fully trained as a ninja.

Scene Change:

A boy of about thirteen dressed in a tan shirt with a high collar and black pants jumped from branch to branch in the forest outside the village of the hidden leaf. This didn't seem odd considering that his forehead protector proclaimed him as being a ninja from said village. The boy's most striking feature was his light pink eyes that seemed to lack any form of pupil. For any that knew the truth about those eyes they were terrifying, proclaiming this boy to be a member of the elite Hyuga clan. Members of this clan could see things in extreme detail, see though solid objects, or even see things coming from behind all using their bloodline technique Byakugan.

The boy, or more specifically Hyuga Neji, was very irritated. The slight tick he was developing in his left eye proclaimed him to be close to towering rage despite the neutral expression on his face. Neji liked to think of himself as calm and level headed in nearly all situations. The cause of his ire while best not repeated in it's entirety involved both his instructor Mito Gai and fellow student Rock Lee who while egging each other on had gotten the whole team to promise that they would complete one hundred D-Rank missions in only a week. This was how Neji found himself delivering a letter to someone outside the village in the middle of the night.

It was perhaps due to all the above factors that when he suddenly saw a huge fireball appear above the nearby lake that he went to investigate already in a hostile frame of mind.

As he drew nearer the first thing Neji noticed was a huge cloud of steam that obscured his vision of the area near where he guessed the blast had originated from. In addition to evaporating at least a tenth of the lake the area near the blast point was charred pure black with some stones actually glowing red from the heat briefly before they cooled. The area affected was staggering, this could have taken out at least half the Hyuga complex in a single strike.

As the steam cleared the pink eyed genin moved closer to the center of the blast area, being careful to mask his approach. He wasn't certain what it was he had expected to see, but a very short blond boy around his own age was not it.

Watching the blond for a few minutes Neji figured out two key facts. First this boy was definitely not human. Even without using his family's special jutsu he could feel the very powerful otherworldly aura coming from the blond. Second was that this person must have been the source of the earlier blast as he could see him making hand seals for the grand fireball jutsu.

Suddenly it occurred to Neji what would happen to him if a second blast were to follow the first one. Acting quickly he charged out of his concealment and struck hard. Not sure what it would take to stop the creature before him the genin attacked with lethal force striking the blond without warning in his neck and chest with his barehanded soft style attacks.

Neji smirked as his target was caught by complete surprise and took the full force of the attacks, flying back several feet to land on his back. There would be no repeat of the earlier fireball. But after a moment he heard the blond cough. Shortly after that his target impossibly stood back up, a small amount of blood leaking out his mouth the only visible effect. That was impossible! Those attacks should have destroyed the inner chakra coils inside his heart and his throat.

"I don't know who you are but if you want a fight then you've got one." Naruto said with a voice full of venom as he leapt at his opponent with his fist outstretched. Neji was shocked on two counts by the attack. First was how utterly clumsy and unskilled his enemy was. But second was the amazing speed and force his opponent showed as Neji could literally feel the wind off of the blond as he smoothly dodged the wild strike.

Neji watched as the missed strike left a sizable crater in the ground where he had previous been standing. He was far from idle though quickly activating his bloodline limit. Seeing his enemy's chakra structure brought back some of confidence that had been shaken by the failure of his first attack. His enemy's body was similar to human and had the same emission points for his energy.

The genius genin waited for his opponent to attack once more and the blond didn't disappoint him. Before the dust had even settled from his first wild swing he came at the pink eyed ninja with a second attack, once again using a straight frontal assault.

Dodging this attack just as easily as he had the last Neji stood directly behind his enemy and for a moment in his mind's eye a circular diagram appeared beneath him. Then he struck with all the speed and force he could, twice, four times, eight times, sixteen times, thirty two times, and finally sixty four times. The human shaped creature before him let out a piercing howl and began writhing on the ground. The sound of that cry was something Neji had never imagined before even in his nightmares.

Neji let himself sag a bit in exhaustion. That move was powerful but also very draining. "You cannot move I have sealed all of your powers. Now you will tell me who you are." The thing on the ground before him suddenly stopped and lay still for a moment. Then it slowly began to stand up. Impossibly a red aura appeared around it showing that it still had use of its obviously considerable powers.

"Like hell I will! It's time for you to die human!"

Scene Change:

Kakashi sat reading quietly with three of his four charges in a log cabin situated by a lake in the woods. Well he was quiet but his charges were another matter. Belldandy was humming to herself as she was reading over scrolls of some sort. With her you could never be sure, she seemed to be equally cheerful weather she was reading a secret killing technique or a simple cooking recipe. Urd and Skuld were arguing or talking about something or other off on the other side of the cabin. Kakashi had learned early on to just tune them out as long as they didn't seem like they were about to blow something up. He figured it had to do with the fact that there were only three 'beds' in the small cabin. The place was large enough for three people to live comfortably. Add any more people and it got cramped.

Just as he was reaching his favorite part of volume three of flirting paradise there was a sudden flash of red light outside followed by a considerable shockwave. Even the silver haired jonin was unprepared as the cabin they were inside folded like a house of cards. Only his instinctive reaction to protect his head and face coupled with his ninja body conditioning saved him from serious injury.

The elite ninja noticed immediately that his charges had not faired as well as he had. Quickly he dug into the rubble and tossed aside the timbers that lay over his students. Belldandy and Skuld were both unconscious and bleeding mildly from where the wood had struck them in various places including trauma to the head. Amazingly Urd was still awake though she seemed to be have taken a bad hit to her right side and her left leg.

Quickly checking their vitals Kakashi noticed that while Belldandy seemed to be merely unconscious Skuld clearly had a concussion. The smaller girl never had achieved the level of physical conditioning her sisters had.

Having found that his students were not in immediate danger from their injuries he moved on to search out the surrounding area with his one uncovered eye and his other senses. The damage from the blast clearly indicated it had come from the area he had instructed the demon to train in. It had that much effect even from the other side of the lake nearly a quarter of a mile away. Kakashi was at once furious and amazed at how much power the demonic blond had.

"Urd take care of your sisters. You have basic medical training correct?" Upon seeing the girl nod in response he jumped over what remained of the cabin and began to run towards the other side of the lake.

Scene Change:

Neji found himself in a bad position. Strike that, in a downright deadly position. His enemy had not only survived his most vicious attacks he was also apparently more angry than he was truly injured. The genius found himself on the defensive from the blonde's latest round of attacks. The attacks themselves were just as clumsy and unskilled as before, but now his opponent was giving of a huge red aura of overwhelming power. Even coming close to that felt like stepping into a fire. And worse yet Neji found himself suddenly having difficulty breathing when the creature came too close. He was skilled enough that this fool could never lay a hand on him, but despite the lack of skill being displayed the blonde was far too fast for Neji to avoid the aura surrounding him.

His options were limited at this point. All of his attacks required him to get in close to his enemy which was no longer an option. This left only one alternative, even as distasteful as it was Neji was not foolish enough to think twice about doing it. He quickly threw down several smokebombs to confuse his enemy and then ran like his life depended on it, which it probably did.

Kakashi saw the smoke appear up ahead and then saw a young teenager exit the smoke running towards the hidden leaf village. It took him a moment to recognize one of the students of his self proclaimed rival. The one from the Hyuga clan. He not only saw the red glowing demon exit the smoke shortly afterwards, he also felt it.

Acting quickly Kakashi pulled out a scroll and held it up horizontally in both hands while performing several quick hand seals at the same time. Glowing blue with the power of his personal energy Kakashi focused on the scroll in his hands, the very same scroll a certain demon lord has signed in his own blood. The jonin prayed that the jutsu Hokage-sama had instructed him in would stop the demon like the old man had told him.

Naruto saw nothing but red. How dare that fool come out of nowhere and attack him! And not only that those attacks had hurt! His demonic blood was surging, demanding he exact a bloody reprisal on the one who had wronged him. Suddenly he felt a slight tug on his awareness from behind. This tug quickly became a strong pull and then a crushing weight that held him fast. Struggling against this new threat he turned and saw a figure glowing blue while holding a scroll. For a moment the two faced each other and then the red glow around Naruto diffused and the blonde fell to the ground as if stepped on by a giant.

Kakashi stared down at the demon in the dirt before him silently for a moment before speaking. "I knew it wouldn't be long before I had to use this. You didn't think we wouldn't know how to enforce the agreement you signed in your blood did you?"

"What do you mean you idiot! I haven't gone against our agreement that kid attacked me for no reason."

"Are you the one that caused the massive blast?" Kakashi asked already knowing the answer.

"What does that have to do with it? It is the training you asked me to do."

"I thought you could control your powers well enough not to injure anyone that was over a thousand feet away. Apparently I was wrong and my students paid the price." Naruto stared at the silver haired man in silence.

"I never trusted you from the start and now you've shown me that I was right not to. I will continue to train you until Hokage-sama changes his orders but I won't hesitate to use this scroll against you if you violate your agreement to protect the sisters again." With that Kakashi left Naruto to ponder his words as he left to take care of one other minor detail with this whole disaster.

As he speed through the trees at an impressive pace despite his near exhausted state Neji saw a flash of movement behind him. Quickly turning to face the threat he was caught by surprise when the figure behind him didn't move to attack and instead a hand came up from the ground beneath him to pull him down. The last thing he saw was a man with silver hair preform several hand seals and before a glowing palm was placed on his forehead.

Kakashi sighed. He never liked having to do it but Hokage-sama's orders had been clear. No one outside his team was to know about Naruto. He only hoped the memory seal would hold. This kid had to have a very strong will in order to face the demon lord toe to toe and manage to escape.

Chapter 5 End.

Ninja Fates Chapter 6: A cherry flavored wish.

Author's note: This next chapter will be a special interlude, taking a break from my main plot (such as it is). I think any of you that have managed to stay with me this long will enjoy it.


End file.
